hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aryenna 'Arya' Blackaik
Aryenna''' 'Arya' Blackaik (Ah-ree-eh-nuh, Ah-ree-yuh, Black-ache), is a tribute of the 90th Hunger Games. She was known for being an exellent knife thrower, and for being mentally unstable. She is 16 years old. Personality Aryenna is a perfect example of a ruthless, arrogant, narcissitic, mentaly unstable and insane character. She's very proud, cares less about others, including her own mother, and father. This could be only because she never met them though. However, she does have a soft side for her older sibilings- her older brother Aiden (A-den) and her twin sister- Natas (Nah-thus). Aryenna is also cruel, but according to Aiden, and Natas, her insanity was mainly caused by her living conditions. However, don't be fooled if she suddenly saves your life in the games- use your time to run away, as she might only do this to kill you herself. She's also very paranoid at her allies. Lastly she's very obsessed with lightning, storms, and snakes (she wouldn't dare hurting snakes, unless they're muttations). Appearance She used to have gorgeously silver hair 'till she was 14 years old. When her hair turned brown, she went completely insane. She wears a high ponytail, and has long hair, but she cuts it to medium in the middle of the games. They are a little curly. 'Her eyes, luckily remained the same colour even after she turned mad- stormy gray. They do allways look like they're ''shivering though. Likes Anything that has something to do with death, really. Aiden (her brother). Natas (twin sister). Lightning storms. All types of poisonous snakes. Winning. Being the leader. Light/day (wierd as it is, with her being insane and such). Making alliances with strong, or capable people. Her knives, bow and arrows, thin swords. Dislikes Kind people (most of the times) Capitol. Losing. Other tributes. Skills Very skilled at throwing knives, and shooting bow and arrow. Medium at sword fighting. Great at lies. Great speed, and medium strenght. She has no real skills besides these though. Weaknesses She's afraid of water, and appears to be freezing around it. At the beginning of the games she ordered other allies to bring her some water, as she was afraid to get near ir. Durring the end of the games, she went it herself, and ended up getting badly hurt by the electroshock. Weapon of choice Knives. BUT, by the end of the games, she lost all of them, and while looking for them, she used a skinny sword, that she got from a tribute she killed. Fears Hydraphobia- fear of water. She's also very paranoid, so she also has fear of betrayal durring the games. History Not much is known about her, except that she was born in district two, and volunteered for the Hunger Games. Trivia *She comes from district two, which means she was possibly mentored by Brutus, or Enobaria. *She killed at least six persons durring the games. *She has an eye made out of metal, which gives her elektroshock everytime she comes near water, and explains her fear of wayer.